


Dance with me

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Soft Ending, Top Theo, not that it matters because it doesn't really have any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Liam is busy sulking in a corner of the club when the annoying guy from one of his classes approaches him. Fun ensues.(I suck at summaries, it's mostly smut.)





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorsakh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/gifts).



> For my favorite Old Lady, because she's absolutely amazing.
> 
> Love you, my Queen, you deserve the best!
> 
> Hope you like it!♡

Another Sunday night that Mason and Corey literally dragged him to a club, only to disappear somewhere in the crowd and make out, leaving him alone. He really doesn’t know why he keeps coming.

Liam’s sitting in a booth with a drink in his hand and lost in his thoughts, contemplating whether he should leave or not, when he sees a guy approaching him. And _oh_ … of course it’d be him.

Theo fucking Raeken, with his ridiculously tight black shirt, is walking towards him.

The guy has been flirting with him since Liam’s first year, when they had a class together. Since then Theo always happens to appear in front of him, taking any opportunity he’s given to make inappropriate comments or look at Liam up and down appreciatively with his irritating smirk, his green eyes usually stopping on Liam’s ass for a few seconds too long before returning on his face, making Liam blush under the other boy’s intense gaze.

He knows that the guy is an asshole and he’s just making fun of him, and really, it wouldn’t have been such a big problem had he not developed a crush on the asshole.

Liam glares at Theo as he moves to sit next to him, that stupid pretty smirk already on his stupid perfect face.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he says, turning his head so Liam can hear him, and Liam rolls his eyes, because there’s nothing fancy about it. It’s definitely not the first time that they come across each other in this club, he knows that Theo’s going there quite frequent, _which has obviously nothing to do with the reason why Liam keeps going._

Liam just keeps glaring at him, and tries to ignore Theo’s cologne that hits his nostrils every time he breathes. He always smells so nice, it was probably the first thing that made that crush be born.

“Aww did your friends leave you? Is the poor puppy all alone?” he coos, “I can keep you company if you want. I promise I’ll take good care of you, pup,” he says, now looking at him with something predatory in his eyes that make Liam’s heartbeat speed up and his cheeks turn red.

“No, thank you,” he replies, trying to look completely indifferent and unaffected to make Theo leave, but the way his voice comes out makes it sound more like _yes, please._ And apparently the asshole knows it, too, because he gains more confidence and leans even closer to Liam.

“Well, since you’re here maybe you should dance, you know, have some fun” he suggests and speaks again before Liam can refuse, “Come on pup, dance with me,” he breathes in Liam’s ear, lips barely brushing against it, sending a shudder down on Liam’s spine.

“What? Wh-” Theo stands up and pulls Liam with him by the wrist without giving him any time to react or ask any questions. He drags him towards the crowd until they’ve joined the sweaty dancing bodies and pulls Liam closer to him, his hands instantly find Liam’s waist.

Liam doesn’t move, he’s too busy internally panicking over the closeness of their bodies.It might not be the first time they see each other in a club, but they definitely haven’t danced before and he doesn’t know how to react.

The frown on his face is still there, making him look even more adorable and Theo chuckles, his smile growing fonder, “You have to loosen up a little, pup.”

“Stop calling me that,” he bites out, but even under these lights Theo can see the deep blush on his cheeks.

“You love it,” he says, so confidently that Liam wants to punch him or kiss him, or maybe both. “Come on, dance with me... just for a few songs?” his eyes soften a little and Liam couldn’t say no even if he wanted to.

So, without saying anything in reply, he brings his hands on Theo’s shoulders and moves a little closer, bodies almost flush together and it’s all Theo needs to start dancing to the music.

They keep dancing for more than just a few songs, hips moving in sync as they pull each other closer and closer, not leaving any empty space between their bodies.

Theo stares at Liam’s pink pouty lips that redden more and more as Liam bites them every few seconds. They look pretty and absolutely delicious and he can’t help but lean in and brush his lips against Liam’s, barely touching them, testing the waters. When he sees that Liam doesn’t push him away, he does it again, more firmly this time. Liam returns the kiss almost immediately, his hands travel on Theo’s neck and the back of his head, deepening the kiss, allowing them both to taste the alcohol in each other’s mouth.

They break the kiss, panting, but they don’t pull away as they continue dancing, Theo’s scruffy cheek brushing against Liam’s smoother one.

Their bodies keep grinding together and Liam can feel Theo’s dick pressed against his hip. It feels hard and thick and Liam shudders at the thought of touching it, tasting it with his tongue or having it inside him, stretching him deliciously and making him feel _full_ , while Theo’s large hands are all over his body, holding him down.

He shifts his hips, desperate and greedy for more, he presses his body against Theo’s cock and can’t stop the little whine from escaping his mouth.

“Fuck Liam,” Theo rasps, “you sound so pretty like this. I bet I can make you moan and scream even prettier,” he says and turns him around so that Liam’s ass is pressed on his cock.

More whimpers fall from Liam’s mouth without his permission as Theo keeps murmuring in his ear.

“You’d like that, baby? Me fucking you slow and hard until you’re begging me for more? Begging me to allow you to come?” Theo continues and Liam lets out a strangled noise, trying to catch his breath and stop panting.

“Theo…pleaaaase,” he mewls, not even knowing what he’s pleading for, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when Theo seems to appreciate his whines so much.

“Fuck baby, already starting to beg like a good boy, sounding so beautiful,” he says as he slips his hands under Liam’s shirt, fingers tracing the trail of hair on his stomach that disappears under the waistband of his jeans, ”Are you a good boy, Liam?” he asks, voice low and dangerous, causing Liam’s dick to twitch.

Liam tilts his head up, soft lips brushing against the slightly sweaty skin of Theo’s neck as he speaks.

“I don’t know, do I get a reward if I am a good boy for you, Theo?” he asks, voice laced with false innocence.

Theo lets out a low growl, the grip on Liam’s hips tightening. “Oh you’re gonna get a reward, don’t worry, pup” he says as he brings Liam’s body even closer to his and rolls his hips, making sure that Liam can feel the prominent bulge in his pants.

Liam responds instinctively with a roll of his own and swallows back a moan by biting on Theo’s neck. “Then yes, Theo, I can be a good boy if you want me to.”

Theo feels his dick twitching and his pants getting even tighter, pre-cum already licking inside his boxers both from the way Liam’s grinding his ass back to his cock and from his promise to be good _for him_. “You make it really hard not to fuck that delicious ass of yours right here and now,” he groans.

“Maybe we should get out of here?” Liam asks, sounding a little hesitant like he thinks that Theo will say no and turns his body in Theo’s hold to look at him.

“Fuck yes,” he cups Liam’s cheeks and presses a kiss on his lips “Come on, let’s go,” he starts walking through the crowd, one hand holding Liam’s who’s following right behind.

“I should probably let my friends know that I’m le-“ he tries to yell over the music for Theo to hear him but he doesn’t let him finish.

“You can text them on the ride to my apartment,” he turns to look at Liam as he speaks but doesn’t stop heading out of the club. Liam can only nod in agreement, swallowing thickly and a new wave of arousal hits him when he looks at Theo’s hungry and demanding eyes.

**

The ride feels torturously long even if it really is only fifteen minutes, but it’s enough to make them grow even more frustrated and impatient, their hands aching to touch each other’s body.

The moment Theo closes the door of his apartment, he pins Liam against the nearest wall, his hands holding his above his head and his hips rubbing firmly against Liam’s, preventing him from moving. He crashes his lips into Liam’s, who opens them, allowing Theo to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

The kiss is rough and passionate, their tongues dancing around as their hard dicks grind against one another. Theo bites Liam’s bottom lip and drags it between his teeth, making him moan and squirm in his hold. He lets it go and leans in again to kiss Liam more softly, soothing the swollen lip with his tongue.

He, then, proceeds to lick from Liam’s jaw to his ear and down to his neck, sucking and nibbling the smooth skin on his way, making little whimpers escape Liam’s mouth.

He frees Liam’s hands to take their shirts off and attacks his lips right after, his hands now placed on Liam’s hips as he guides their movements, giving Liam the opportunity to explore Theo’s body. Liam drags his nails gently over Theo’s firm chest first and then on his back, enjoying the feeling of the muscles there beneath his fingers.

Theo’s hands travel down on Liam’s ass, squeezing it, and Liam moans in his mouth. Theo pulls him away from the wall, lips still attached, and guides him slowly towards the bedroom.

Once they’re in, they pull apart just to throw their shoes and shocks somewhere on the bedroom’s floor and make their way back to each other, hands roaming over the other’s body. Theo’s hands work on Liam’s jeans, pulling the zipper down and letting them fall on the floor around his ankles and then does the same on his own. They both step out of their pants, kicking them away across the room.

Liam brings his hand on Theo’s bulge, barely touching his aching cock and Theo grabs Liam’s ass beneath his boxers, pulling him closer and trapping Liam’s hand between their bodies. Liam hooks his thumb in the waistband of Theo’s boxers and peels them slowly down. He frees Theo’s cock and watches it as it rests heavy against his toned stomach, the red head leaving pre-cum everywhere it touches.

He licks his lips and looks at Theo with blue hungry eyes, asking for permission.

“You can have a taste, pup,” he smirks and Liam gets on his knees, without wasting any time.

He cups Theo’s balls gently and leans in to lick the head, taking all the pre-cum in his mouth. Theo sighs and places his hand on the back of Liam’s head, caressing his hair.

Liam drags his tongue around Theo’s thick cock, making it glistening with saliva, before wrapping his lips around it, swallowing it in his mouth. Theo breathes out a “fuck” and Liam moans at how good it feels having Theo’s cock filling him so nicely, his lips stretching around it and he lets out an even louder moan when he imagines it buried in his ass.

Theo pushes him further towards his dick and Liam eagerly moves his head and hollows his cheeks around the hard length.

“Fuck, Liam…” he pants as he slightly rocks his hips forward, “you love that, don’t you, baby? Having my cock in your mouth and me fucking your gorgeous face?”

Liam hums around his dick and looks up at him through his eyelashes, as he tries to swallow more and more. Theo feels his cock leaking more and more pre-cum inside Liam’s mouth at the beautiful sight and moves his other hand to stroke Liam’s cheek. His hand travels down on the smooth skin of Liam’s neck and stops right on his throat, pressing lightly and he inhales a stutter breath when he feels his cock through the stretched skin there.

“Liam… fuck, baby, I’m close,” he groans and Liam starts to bob his head faster, determined to make Theo come. The sensation of the warm, wet walls of Liam’s throat around his swollen head becomes more and more overwhelming with every thrust. "Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck," he cries out and lets his head fall back and his eyes close, as he spills his release inside Liam’s mouth. 

Liam’s pulls away only after he swallows every drop, moaning at the taste and licking the head to make sure he didn’t leave anything. He pants and wipes the few tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, as he tries to catch his breath.

“You did so good, baby, so fucking good,” Theo says, his breathing still heavy and his heartbeat racing from his intense orgasm just seconds ago. He caresses Liam’s hair gently, giving both of them a minute or two to relax, before speaking again, “Come on, baby, get up.”

Liam does so, and Theo pulls him in for a soft kiss, tongues tangled lazily together, his hands stroking circles on Liam’s back. He pulls away and Liam looks at him with dazed eyes, expectantly, and Theo smirks.

“Let me take care of you, now, hm?” he waits for Liam to nod and reaches to pull his boxers off before he continues, “On the bed,” he motions towards it and Liam starts walking, “Get on your hands and knees for me, Liam.”

Liam lets out a whine at the commanding voice and does as told. He turns his head to look at where Theo is still standing, biting his bottom lip, blue eyes wide and innocent pleading Theo to join him.

Theo’s green eyes are dark as he takes in the picture before him and he looks at him like he wants to devour him, making a thrill of anticipation go through Liam’s body.

Theo finally climbs into the bed right behind him and Liam arches his back even more, exposing perfectly himself to Theo.

“You really are beautiful everywhere, aren’t you, baby?” he says, eyes focused on Liam’s ass. He squeezes the perfectly round globes before spreading them apart, revealing the pink, little hole, the sight of it making him moan and his mouth water. “So, so perfect.”

Liam purrs and blushes at the praise and pushes his body back in a desperate try to get his ass closer to Theo, but causing Theo to remove his hands from his body and click his tongue in disapproval.

“Be a good boy and don’t move, Liam,” he orders but his hands don’t return on Liam’s ass just yet.

“Theo, pleaaase,” he mewls and arches his back more, swaying slightly his ass, trying to get Theo’s attention but earning himself a sharp slap on his left ass cheek instead, the skin there turning pink. His breath hitches at the sensation and he can feel his dick leaking even more pre-cum.

“Liam,” Theo says and the raspy voice in combination with the warning, demanding tone is enough to send goose-bumps all over Liam’s skin. “I think I told you something, didn’t I?”

“Yes, fuck… Sor-sorry. Just touch me,” he whimpers “Pl-please.”

Theo hums approvingly and spreads Liam ass cheeks again, licking his lips at the beautiful image in front of him. His thump brushes against Liam’s opening, making it flutter. He leans in and trails his tongue over Liam’s hole once, making him gasp.

“Theo… fuck,” he pants.

Theo smirks and does it again, hearing Liam’s breathing going heavier and heavier and he feels his dick twitch at every sweet moan that escapes Liam’s lips.

He buries his face deeper between Liam’s cheeks and places a kiss there before sucking the puckered flesh into his mouth and immediately more whimpers fill the room. Liam sounds already wrecked and Theo doesn’t give him any chance to relax before attacking his entrance again with his tongue this time, massaging the rim with the tip and pushing slowly inside.

He feels Liam shake beneath his hands, hole clenching and unclenching around his tongue as he tries to stay still. Soft breaths of pleasure leave Liam’s lips and Theo keeps pumping his tongue in and out, going just a little deeper every time, determined to ruin Liam until his hands can’t hold him, and judging by the way he’s already shaking he isn’t far from collapsing.

“Theo,” Liam sobs out his name desperately.

Theo withdraws his tongue, but doesn’t pull away. “What is it, pup?” he murmurs, the cool breath caressing Liam’s wet, warm hole.

“I- I can’t… Theo, please,” he begs and turns his head to look at him. There are tears sliding down his flushed cheeks and his lips are red, probably from biting them, trying unsuccessfully to hold back his moans and Theo is sure that it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Such a good boy for me. You’re fucking perfect, Liam,” he coos and slides his hands from Liam’s ass to his back, pushing him gently down until Liam gets the hint and lets himself collapse on the bed, chest flat on the mattress and his ass still up in the air, waiting for Theo.

Liam whimpers when the sensitive head of his cock touches the sheets beneath him and then lets out a relieved sigh that he doesn’t have to hold himself on his trembling hands through the almost overwhelming sensation of Theo’s tongue inside him and nuzzles his face into the pillow, the tears forming wet spots on it.

Theo dives back in, making his tongue stiff, and starts fucking into Liam’s welcoming hole, easing him open. He slides in a finger, working it along with his tongue in and out.

His cock is already rock hard from the broken sobs that fall from Liam’s mouth every time his finger brushes against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him and anticipation fills him. He wants, _needs_ to bury his dick inside Liam’s pretty, little hole.

He pulls away and slides off the bed, walking to the night stand to take lube and a condom.

“Theooo,” Liam whines impatiently and needy, feeling empty without Theo’s tongue or fingers inside him.

Theo just smirks at him as he returns on the bed and opens the plastic tube before slicking up his fingers. He squeezes one cheek with his clean hand, pulling it apart, and moves his wet fingers closer, teasing Liam’s hole and coating it with lube.

He pushes slowly two fingers in and watches as Liam’s greedy hole swallows them easily. Liam is a moaning mess by the time the fingers are deep inside him and Theo starts working them in and out faster and faster. Soon he adds another one and thrusts his fingers hard, hitting his prostate every time, making Liam writhe beneath him.

“Theo…fuck… please, I need you,” Liam pleads, his hands gripping and letting the sheets again and again.

Theo hums and pumps his fingers a few more times before withdrawing them. He reaches for the condom, tearing the packet open and rolling it down on his dick. He applies more lube on his covered cock, stroking it a couple of times and lining it with Liam’s gaping hole.

He grips his hips and pushes in until his head disappears inside Liam’s warmth, his rim stretched around it.

“Oh God… so tight,” he groans and pushes all the way in with one motion, curses and moans falling from their lips.

He runs his hands softly up and down Liam’s thighs and rolls his hips gently, waiting for any sign of discomfort from Liam but Liam just begs him to finally move and _fuck_ him, so he does.

He starts rocking his hips forward, picking up the pace with every thrust, his balls slamming deliciously against Liam’s ass. Theo’s hands roam all over Liam’s back and ass, kneading the smooth flesh beneath his palms until they settled on his hips again, pulling Liam onto his cock along with his thrusts.

“Fuck… harder, Theo… please, go harder,” Liam begs and Theo growls low in his throat and starts pounding into him relentlessly, the head of his dick pressing against Liam’s prostate. He relishes the strangled whines falling from Liam’s mouth and tightens the grip on his body, leaving red marks on the skin beneath it.

“Liam, fuck fuck fuck,” he pants with every thrust, feeling his orgasm approach, “You feel so perfect around my cock, fuuuck.”

“Theo please, please,” he mewls, words coming out a little muffled against the pillow ”can I touch myself, pleaaase?” he asks desperately.

Liam’s hands fisting the sheet draw Theo’s attention and he realises that Liam hasn’t reached to touch his dick the whole time. “Fuck, you really are a good boy, hm?” he groans, his hips rocking forward sloppier and sloppier.

“Yes… fuck Theo… yes, I am for you,” he pants, his hand aching to finally touch his neglected cock.

“So obedient,” he rewards Liam with a sharper thrust, both of them moaning. “You can touch yourself, baby.”

Liam’s hand immediately travels down to grip his cock, letting out a choked sob at the feeling. He starts stroking it fast in sync with Theo’s movements and he knows it’s only seconds from exploding.

Theo grips his hair and pulls him flush against his chest, as he keeps grinding his hips. The sweet sting of pain from Theo’s firm hold on his hair and Theo’s cock inside him hitting repeatedly his prostate send Liam over the edge, and he spills his release all over his hand, some of the white drops falling on the sheets, as he repeats Theo’s name again and again.

He clenches around Theo, the wet, warm hole impossibly tight around his dick, and Theo follows right after, a litany of curses falling from his mouth as he comes inside Liam.

Liam feels Theo’s cock throbbing, his hole milking him greedily until the final spurts. He rests his head back on Theo’s shoulder, both of them breathing heavily, a thin shin of sweat covering their bodies.

Theo pulls out slowly and places a soft kiss on Liam’s neck when he winces. He gently lowers Liam down, letting him collapse on the mattress. He crawls off the bed and heads for the bathroom, throwing the condom and cleaning himself before returning to the bedroom to clean Liam as well.

Liam is still lying there, eyes half-lidded looking almost asleep and absolutely beautiful with his rosy cheeks and his disheveled hair. He lets out a small sigh when the cool washcloth touches his hot skin and nuzzles further into the pillow.

Theo tosses the washcloth on the night stand when he’s done and climbs back into the bed.

“Uhm… I should probably go,” Liam mumbles but he doesn’t look like he has any energy to move. Not that Theo wants him to, he’s perfectly fine where he is, naked in _his_ bed.

“You can stay, you know. Your class starts at 10, right? I’ll drive you, if you want,” Theo suggests. He turns his body so he’s looking at Liam and watches as a frown forms on his sleepy face.

“Why do you know when my class starts?” he asks suspiciously.

Theo chuckles. “Liam, I’ve been hitting on you for almost two years, give me some credit.”

“Well, yes because you enjoy teasing me and being an asshole…” he replies, causing Theo to laugh.

Liam lets out a confused noise, his eyebrows still frowned, looking absolutely adorable.

“Yeah, that, and because I _really_ like you,” Theo says.

“Oh,” he whispers, as he takes in the way Theo’s looking at him, soft and affectionate, “Well, I like you, too” he admits and the red on his slightly flushed cheeks deepens.

Theo shakes his head fondly at the boy next to him that blushes _now_ , after everything they did minutes ago.

“Good to know,” he smiles and moves to cover their naked bodies with a blanket. “Now shut up and go to sleep, pup.” He presses a soft kiss on Liam’s lips before lying next to him. Liam snuggles sleepily a little closer, the top of his head brushing Theo’s chin, and sighs contently when he finally feels comfortable.

“Goodnight,” he mumbles and lets his eyes close.

“Goodnight, Liam,” Theo replies softly and can’t help bringing his hand on Liam’s head, caressing lightly his hair and falls asleep with a smile on his face, enjoying the closeness and the warmth of the body next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
